The REAL Kuroshitsuji
by Yuki-Matsumikuyo
Summary: This is what Yana Tomobo didnt want you to KNOW. Better read and reiview plz.      M FOR ME BEING CAREFUL
1. Chapter 1

_athors note/ welcome to my story!1 i hope you enjouy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! ^^ plz add me as a favuorite authour and leave a review!1 =^w^= this is the first time i have wrote for kuroshitsuji so plz be nice and review nicely! i don't want mean comments okay ;_; i love you..._

* * *

><p>Ciel Phamntomhive was asleep in his big bed which was covered in decorative pillows and blankets because of how rich and wealthy he is. He had been sleeping peacufully and dreaming of his parents neing alive and looking after him, crying in his sleep and hoping someone will give him hugs like his mother used to do. tTurning over and suggling into Sebastian's arms Ciel actually felt safe and happy. he wasn't even worried about his parents being dead because sebastian was a demon and could look after him now. Sighing and slowly wakening up, Ciel meowd like a cat (because he knew sebastian liked cats like that and everything) and Sebastian too began to wake up too.<br>"Young bocchan" Sebastian mermured, stroking Ciel''s face with his hand like it was a pet. "i think i is time that we got up the servents will need to make bed and we can't be in the bed when they make the bed." But I don't want to!" Ciel whined and said  
>"I'm a Earl and I think I can choos emy own waking up times." She huffed, puffing out his chest like those fish. SUDDENTLY, with a splash of thick thick smoke, Baado the chef burst through the door. "Young boochan!" he coughfed, his hair like a afro "I burnet the breakfast again. Gomenasai." He rubbed his back and smiled like ^_^''. Sighing hardly, Sebastian growled. "Bard, why are you naked"<br>"the fire got all the way to my kitchen and I couldn't get to the clothes so I thought I should just come up here and tell you because I knew you would be in bed with bochan." Meanwhile as the servents were talking, Ciel was getting angry and his face was turning red.

"BARD I HATE YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHTNOW I'M EMOTIONAL" hE suddently exploded like a boomb, yelling at Bard o who jumped back all scared.  
>"GOMEGOME!1" Bard screemed and ran out of the room his legs all blurry. face palming Ciel was getting annoyed and his tummy had began to hurt from the hunger of not eating.<br>"Just get me something to eat Sebastian before I get really fucking annoyed"  
>"Yes My Lordo" Sebastian knelt in the bed and said his hair falling over his face like how it does in the anime (FYI I LIKE THE MANGA SO DON'T SAY I HAVEN'T READ IT CUZ I HAVE AND I KNOW SEBASTIAN HAS HAIR IN THE MANGA TOO.).<p>

The next day a big shadow hung over the house that Ciel lived in and made everything dark. Ciel -who was scare dof the dark but not like that fag alios because he is just a turd- was hiding in a cupboard while meylin th emaid was outside. Meyrin didnt know he was there and was talking to her broom whilst she was polishing the tea cups.  
>"i think the bocchan is really stupid" she growled like some kind of fat tiger "he doesnt even let sebastian wear clothes like a normal butler but instead he has to wear those weird things that make him look like a penguin if I had sebastian as a butler i wouldn't even make him wear anything he could just do whatever..." getting angryier Mey rin throw the broom at the teacups angrily and yelled "I will kill the boccahn for what he as done!"<br>Gasping and crying cIel couldnt believe his maid would betreay him like that. why would she be so mean. he has already lost his parents so surely people should be nice to him! thsi was why he wasn't having a nice time in the cupboard until he realised...

**HE WAS NOT ALONE.**

"Stop wasting your lantern ciel" came a voice from behind his head. turning around and panting scaredly ciel saw unbelieved to him FRED ABARINE. "oh my god what are you" Ciel tryed to yell but was stoped by the policeman punching his face. "I'm here to investiage the cereal killer Mey Rin! Or as she is actuall known... Jacky rth e Ripper!"  
>Ciel gasped like he was chocked and felt his eyes go so wide his eyepatch fell of. His eye with the star in it glowed and in a miracalous poof of light and smoke, Aberline was gone.<p>

"what can it all mean..." Ciel purred and wondered, turning to watch Mey Rin again.

but she wa**s gone.**

**(authors note** I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. the new chapter will be out soon i promise. ^^_^^ Its getting interesting, neee? Kafuru demo, there might be some yaoi coming up ^_~ )


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Heey ^_^ Im sorry i took to long so update...,... waiting for fiction is so bad, nee? I forgot to link my DA account before so please check it out!

Meyrin the murdrer had disappeared and ciel couldnt help but feel scared "Sebastian where are you" he whispred as the tears in his eye fell down his face he didnt want to leave incase meyrin would find and kill him.  
>climbing out of the closet ciel fell on his face and cried for a few minutes til he felt the floorboards get a bit soggy beneath his face and thought he should get up. "Why is it always me!" he screamed the wardrobe "why can't i just be happy like all the other people at my school, happy like john" ciel didnt want to get back to the world where he was hurting himself he promised he would not do that anymore since his arm almsot fell of that one time.<p>

Bocchan what is wrong?" came sebastian. "it looks like you have been crying" he said pointing to the floorboards.

"Meyrin wants to kill me because you look like a penguin" Ciel sobbed "it's almost as bad as when my parents died" He mumbled looking into the distence with sadness in his eyes.  
>"your eyepatch..." Sebastian purred "is in the closet bocchan" he bent over to get the eyepatch and ciel caught himself staring at the butlers black ass having to slap his own face as his cheeks went pink.<br>After ciel had his eyepatch back Sebastian listened to his story about meyrin being Jack the ripper and looked slightly annoyed. that stupid maid was a slut.

"this is why i hate women" ciel snapped.  
>"me too" sebastian replied "but what about the preist you fucked?" ciel was getting angry. that subject always made him want to kick puppies.<br>"it was actually a man, bocchan."  
>"oh..." ciel blinked "that's okay then."<p>

After the traumatic events of finding out the real identity of meyrin, ciel and sebastian were watching her with all the cctv cameras all over his house. to theyre sadness they found footage of Meyrin killing kitten and dressing up as a nazi. it was obvious that she must be jack the ripper.

"it reminds me of my aunt" ciel whispered sadly, climbing onto sebastian's lap for comfort "which one?" the butler asked nuzzling the earl in the face "the dead one" ciel sobbed "oh" sebastian cried

and so it was decided.

mey rin must die.

MWANWHILE in the shinigami relam grell and willam were reading the death note. "Meyrin? who the fuck is that" grell said as she played with her hair "the phamtonhive maid grell. don't be so stupid i pay you to work not to not work" Willam rolled his yellow eyes and adjusted his glasses.  
>"it says here she will die tomorrow..." Grell laughed. he liked it when people died.<br>"and she isn't the only one.." Willam grinned, pointing at the other name on the list.

AN/ WHO COULD IT BE. READ THE NEXT CHAP TO FIND OUT. OAO 


End file.
